CSI Road Rage
by Redneck-Yankee
Summary: What is Simpson's Road Rage doing in the CSI breakroom? Tee hee Tee hee Read and find out. Little Greg Sara fluff.


A/N: Hey everyone! My friend and I were playing Simpson's Road Rage the other night, and got this idea. ::smiles innocently:: of course, we have to be..... a little more censored. hehehe But ANYWHOO, here it goes! '{}' means censored. :grins:  
  
Disclaimer: We own niether the cast of CSI nor Simpson's Road Rage. But we would'nt mind owning Nick...or Greg...or...or...nevermind. We should just stop now.

* * *

"{Fruit} you!" Sara yelled.  
  
"I love you too Sara." Catherine said sweetly smiling.  
  
::a short pause::  
  
"I hate you!" Catherine yelled as Sara cackled.  
  
"{Witch!}" Sara yelled as a puzzled Nick and Warrick walked in.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Nick said walking behind them so he could see the TV screen.  
  
"Oh! We, uh, finished our um, case early and we got a little bored." Catherine said quickly turning off the game.  
  
"Well, you don't seem so bored now." Warrick said.  
  
"Yeah, I uh rented this game for Lindsey to play when she came to my house, and I wanted to check it out." Sara stuttered. "You know, to make sure it was appropriate."  
  
Nick looked at the game case. It was Simpson's Road Rage. He could'nt help but smile. 'Sara? Playing a game like this? Our very own over worked CSI? She never has time for this much fun!' Nick thought to himself as Warrick started talking.  
  
"Okay, and who exactly gave you guys permission to use our PS2?"  
  
"Nobody. But we didn't think you guys would mind." Catherine said in their defense.  
  
"Yeah, well we do mind!" Warrick said trying to be as stern as possible without laughing.  
  
"Do we? It's not like we were using it or anything." Nick said looking at Warrick.  
  
"Nick!"  
  
"What? I mean after all, Catherine does out rank us."  
  
"Yeah, and what about Sara?"  
  
"Hey!" Sara said angrily.  
  
"Well, she's cute. We'll forgive her." Nick said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Nick." Sara said smiling back.  
  
"Man, you're only saying that 'cuz you like her."  
  
"No, that is why I changed before my second shift."  
  
Meanwhile, as Nick and Warrick went back and forth insulting each other, Catherine and Sara got bored and continued their game. Nick and Warrick were still arguing when they heard screaming.  
  
"No! {Darn} you!" Sara yelled coming up behind Catherine.  
  
"Ha!...No! Get away from me! No! You stole my passenger!" Catherine yelled back as Grissom walked in to see why they were yelling. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them.  
  
"Catherine? Sara? What are you doing?" Grissom asked removing his glasses.  
  
"Oh, Grissom. We finished early and we decided to check out this game to see if it is suitable for Lindsey." Catherine said smiling.  
  
"But... you guys are playing video games...at work! I would expect this from Nick or Warrick, but not you two."  
  
"Hey! We are right here ya know." Nick said as his head shot up in Grissom's direction.  
  
"Sorry fellas, but you know I'm right."  
  
"Well, he does have a point there." Sara said looking at Nick apologetically.  
  
"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?" Nick asked glaring at her.  
  
"I'm on the side of... of...logic! Yeah logic." Sara stuttered looking at the floor.  
  
"Uh huh, right!"  
  
"Alright you two, stop bickering. Everyone back to work." Grissom said sternly.  
  
"But Grissom! We already finished our case." Catherine whined.  
  
"Alright, but just keep it down in here. Other people are trying to work."  
  
"Hey no fair! You never let us play!" Warrick pouted.  
  
"Well you guys play when you have work to do."  
  
"Man, you two are hopeless. Nick sticks up for Sara, you stick up for Catherine. What's wrong with you people!" Warrick snapped, leaving the room in a huff.  
  
"Man, that guy needs a girl." Nick said, Sara and Catherine looked at him oddly. "Never mind." He said going after Warrick.  
  
"I have to get back to work. Please, keep it down in here."  
  
"Yes dear." Catherine said playfully. A heavy blush rushed to his face as he left. Catherine and Sara just looked at each other and started laughing. ----------  
  
An hour later....  
  
"{Witch!} I hate you!"  
  
"Ha ha! Wait, no! Stay away! I'm keeping these passengers!" Sara yelled as various lab techs stopped in the hall to look in.  
  
"Yes! Try to get me now!" Catherine yelled as Greg came in to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Man, what's going on? It sounds like there's a cat fight going on in here." Greg said moving to sit between the two women.  
  
"Greg! Move! You're in my way! No! I can't see!" Sara yelled pushing him down out of the way.  
  
"Yes! I got the passenger!" Catherine yelled.  
  
"No! Greg its all your fault!"  
  
"Thanks Greg." Catherine said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Wow! Hey Sara, would you do that if I helped you?"  
  
"Not a chance." Sara said as Greg stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"So um, why are you guys playing this anyway? I mean, it isn't really your 'thing'."  
  
"Lindsey." Catherine said concentrating on the game.  
  
"What? What does Linds have to do with this?"  
  
"Shh! Were trying to play!"  
  
"Okay okay, I was just asking a question." Greg pouted...(ever so cutely)  
  
"Oh Greg, just shut up." Catherine said elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"Yes mother." He said under his breath. Lucky for him, she wasn't listening. ----------- Minutes later....  
  
"Yes! This is the first time in two hours! I WON!" Sara said jumping up doing a happy dance. She pulled Greg up to dance with her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips excitedly. Stunned, Greg plopped back down on the couch.  
  
"Wow, we should let Sara win more often."  
  
"Greg!" Catherine said.  
  
"See Greg, I told you I wouldn't kiss you if you helped me, and you didn't." Sara said walking out of the room happily. Greg just stood up and walked back to the lab happily, still contemplating what had just happened. Catherine just sighed and continued playing by herself.

* * *

A/N: So? What did you think? Please review. We live on reviews...no calories. ;D  
  
Redneck-Yankee


End file.
